for being as friend
by ibriah
Summary: sora dan teman-temannya masih pelajar jadi mereka belum boleh pacaran


Hanya untuk jadi sahabat saja!.

Tringggg...bel masuk sudah berbunyi di kelas sora dan kawan-kawannya ,termasuk kairi,namine,dan aqua.

Pak axel pun memasuki kelas itu,"pagi anak-anak"sapa pak axel"pagi pak"jawab anak-anak serempak"baiklah,kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini dengan belajar fisika,buka buku paket fisika halaman 230"suruh pak axel"kerjakan bab 3 nomor 1 sampai 50.!"sambung pak axel"hah...banyak buanggggget pak?"kata sora kaget"lah...kalo segitu nomornya emang udah minimal bagi anak SMA!,kamu gak usah nawar deh...,udah kaya beli cabe aja"omel pak axel pada sora,lalu mereka semua mengerjakan tugas dari pak axel,dan pak axel memberi waktu pada anak-anak sekitar 1 jam saja,jadi kaya lagu zaskia gotik ya hahaha...

Tringgg... bel istirahat berbunyi ...anak-anak tidak selesai mengerjakan tugas dari pak axel,jadi tugasnya di buat PR(Pekerjaan Rumah).

Lalu sora,roxas,dan rikku melihat kairi,namine,dan aqua sedang duduk di kursi kelas,dan roxas bilang pada kawan-kawannya dengan kecil"wahhh...,gila si namine cantik dan imut-imut banget"kata roxas berangan-angan"hey,roxas sadar!"kata rikku untuk menyadarkan roxas"hahh...,iya-ya,emang tadi aku kenapa rik?"tanya roxas"tadi itu kamu tergila-gila sama namine sampe ngiler"jawab rikku"ah masa sih?"tanya roxas tidak percaya"iya,kalau gak percaya tanya aja sora yang tau juga!"suruh rikku,lalu roxas bertanya ke sora"sora,emangnya tadi aku tergila-gila sama si namine sampe ngecesss...?,katanya rikku sih iya!""emang bener kali xas,kamu emang ngeliatin si namine sampe ngecessss..."jawab sora polos"tuh kan bener :p"kata rikku sambil melet"iya,kamu bener!"kata roxas dengan kesal"eh,daripada ngintipin mendingan kita deketin aja si kairi,namine,dan si aqua!ya kan ?"seru sora "baiklah"jawab riku dan roxas dengan lemas."hai,kairi,namine,aqua!"sapa sora"hai!"jawab ketiga anak perempuan cantik itu dengan lembut"kalian lagi ngapain di sini?bukannya sekarang istirahat ya? Kok masih aja di kelas?seharusnyakan kalian makan?"tanya roxas"roxas, ingat kan sekarang kita lagi puasa !"jawab namine"oh,iya,maklum udah agak sedikit pikun,hehehe..."kata roxas sambil tertawa kecil"emang kalian lagi ngapain?"tanya riku"oh...kita,kita lagi ngerjain tugas dari pak axel!"jawab aqua sambil malu-malu_"eh...,roxas,riku,emangnya ada tugas ya?"_kata sora dengan pelan"ga tau deh coba aku tanya aqua"jawab riku dengan pelan"aqua,emangnya ada tugas apa dari pak axel?"tanya riku kepada aqua"oh..,masa kamu lupa sih tugas fisika dari pak axel !yang tadi yang di suruh salin lagi di komputer atau laptop!"jawab aqua"oh iya !makasih yaudah di ingatkan !"jawab terima kasih riku"iya sama-sama"jawab aqua"ngomong-ngomong kalian udah pada ngerjain belum?"tanya kairi"belum"jawab sora"ya udah kalo belum ngerjain nanti malam di rumahnya namine ya !kita tunggu jam 7!"ajak kairi "okay"jawab sora,dan teman-temannya.

_DI PERCEPAT_

Tok...tok...tok...suara ketokan pintu sora dan teman-temannya ."permisi"salam roxas"iya!"lalu namine membukan pintu untuk teman-temannya itu"eh, masuk!roxas,sora,riku"jawab namine sampai roxas terpesona"ya,ampun namine!"kata roxas di dalam hati,saat itu kairi tampil sangat cantik hingga sora terpesona juga,dan aqua saat itu tampil sangat manis hingga riku pun ikut terpesona"_wahhhh...aqua manis banget !"di dalam hati riku yang terpesona dengan aqua hingga mereka semua pun pingsan..._

_Liburan pun tiba saat itu kairi,namine,aqua,sora,dan riku di ajak oleh roxas untuk liburan ke villa yang sangat romantis karna ada sedikit kejutan dari roxas untuk mereka sampai di suatu villa yang sangat romantis malamnya sora,roxas,dan riku mengambil sekuntum mawar putih yang sangat indah"na...na...namine ka..ka..kamu ma..ma..mau jadi pa..pa..pacar aku gak?"tanya roxas dengan gugup,begitu juga dengan sora dan riku dia bertanya kepada aqua dan kairi, lalu kairi,namine,dan aqua menjawab"maaf...aku menganggapmu hanya untuk jadi sahabat sajaaa...!"dan ternyata cinta sora,roxas,dan riku di tolak,dan sampai mereka lulus SMA mereka pun menjadi sahabat yang sangat sejati..._

_*The End*_


End file.
